


[Podfic] I'm A Wing, I'm A Prayer

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Animal Transformation, Fairy Tale Curses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Pete doesn't know his ex-girlfriend is a witch until she curses him. When the curse puts Patrick in harms' way, what will he do to break it?i am a wing, i’m a prayera thimble and an acorna promise from a poor apothecary—to an understudy in love forlorn
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] I'm A Wing, I'm A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts), [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm A Wing, I'm A Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598880) by [scarredsodeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredsodeep/pseuds/scarredsodeep). 



> Warnings for:  
> 1\. Self harm (kinda)  
> 2\. Animal harm (not really as it's an animal transformation fic but in any case)
> 
> Thank you scarredsodeep for letting me record your fic!

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-D9f4wdwlqAK_StvtL3TIfi1vENaCMuf/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1COwKvP1sZrB2AJKslMhQceFzntdDP3CC/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lFIbujac8F8dSYNHxADrpm7vIowB8bfZ/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FpR4vBWMe4Tz-gjd8HmPdfN6B7Mp1wVB/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eAiAQMHEhr7DF-gG1oKgOZkTT3gAQGrm/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Oyb_4utux7H8FL0QwvOh6v-qUZ_H1c_t/view?usp=sharing)  
[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17bpEh0ihV2lICA8yN9lxMNgUAUJnsX_q/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I only ever recorded the fic on sunset or late at night till dawn, not because I am super method or anything, but because it's the only time everyone is either out or sleeping. What I failed to realize was that my new mic would pick up on more background noise and that birds go crazy at those times of the day so... there's quite a lot of birds chirping in this podfic. Ironically, it mostly happened whenever Patrick turned into a bird =p This was edited while I was travelling so no rerecordings, we die like men.
> 
> The cover art I think was made by scarredsodeep? The song is The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack by Liars.


End file.
